Jokes On You
by spotty-bee
Summary: Jokey never lived in the village all his life, so where was he before? How dose his pranking past mix in with his present, and speaking of which why is his 'Box Bomb' prank his favorite? Take a peek and find out. Oneshot.


_Jokey's childhood is written like this._

Present time

** Jokes On You**

** ---------------------------------------**

** By Spotty-bee**

"Jokey! That's not funny!!" Brainy shouted, his face covered in the usual black soot smurfs received from

Jokey's pranks. Jokey didn't seem fazed by Brainy's yelling. In fact he enjoyed it. Jokey smiled at the infuriated smurf.

"But everyone loves surprises!" Jokey argued, the silly grin on his face as always. He picked up his usual banged up box he used in his pranks. Unknown to everyone he used the same box all the time.

The same one..

He'd just fix it.........

And do the prank again....

"I hate surprises!" Grouchy sneered from his position a few yards behind Brainy(Thought its not important). Beside Brainy was the usual Clumsy and this time Handy and Hefty. The four all had soot covered faces.

Well it's their fault for being curious. It was meant for Brainy.. that know it all thinks he's so smart...

"This is one prank too many Jokey!" Brainy scowled as he tried to rub his face clean.

"Ya! One too many!" Clumsy agreed,though he had his usual dumb look on his face.

"I beginning to wonder why Papa Smurf even keeps you here!" Brainy shouted now. Jokey only chuckled, though if you looked closer you could see his smile waver.

"You just can't take a joke!" Jokey smiled.

"Or you can't make one." Handy snorted, he pulled out a hanker chief and wiped his face.

"Ya, can't make one!" Clumsy agreed again. He got a glare from the others. "What?"

"Jokey, you'd better not prank me again or I'll smurf you so hard you'll Smurf !" Hefty warned, he was handed Handy's handkerchief and he wiped off his own face. "Clumsy don't you dare.." He added quickly as Clumsy was about to agree with him.

"No sense of humour." Jokey smiled and shook his head form side to side. He was about to leave, pick out a new prankie and fix his box maybe, as usual, but this time.. Clumsy found his own voice.

"I think you prank people for attention!" Clumsy shouted. Jokey stared at him, now slightly angry.

What an evacuation. What a think to say. What a bunch of...

What gave him away?

"That's Im-smurf-able." Jokey frowned. "I do it for my own enjoyment, and the occasional enjoyment of others.."

"Nu, uh." Clumsy frowned. "You do it cause you have no friends."

...well

"And cause no one ever says 'Good morning' to you " Clumsy spoke.

..............umm..

Jokey felt his arms grow slightly weak.

"And cause no-bodied care if Gargamel caught you-"

"Clumsy!!" Hefty gasped, even Brainy was staring at him in shock. No smurf should have to deal with that kind of verbal abuse but the last one had pushed it over the limit. Clumsy stared at them as his brain seemed to relay all the things he had just said, then he clamped his hands over his mouth shamefully. The four smurfs turned to look at Jokey.

Jokey was staring at Clumsy, his face unreadable. His mouth was in a slight frown but everything else was of average expression. No twitching, no shouting, no laughing. Just silence... it was slightly unnerving for the other smurfs who were used to Jokey never being quiet.

In all the commotion Jokey had lost feeling in his arms and he had dropped his box, but he didn't noticed.. Jokey knew he needed some sort of retort, a snappy come back.. even yelling would have done nicely but.. no words came to him.

"Jo-Jokey I-...I" Clumsy stuttered. Jokey stared at him a while longer before doing something no one expected. He simply turned and left.. leaving his box behind him.

He never turned down a fight... everyone knew that Jokey enjoyed a good spat.

Jokey wandered down the road to his house on the outer area of housing, passing Papa Smurf's hut along the way.

Scout and Papa smurf were finishing a discussion when Jokey walked by silently. They didn't notice him till he was on the walk way up to his house, a few huts down. Papa Smurf and Scout Smurf could tell something was wrong. Jokey was never quiet or well behaved.

"Jokey?" Papa Smurf called, but Jokey had already shut the door.

Jokey walked straight to his bed and lay down on the covers, staring at the purple ceiling.

Did he really not have any friends?

What about-

No...pranked him yesterday.

Wait, there's-

No, no...pranked him to.

Even Smurfette didn't like him, most likely...

Was Clumsy right?

Would nobody care if Gargamel caught him?

Would things go back to the way things were in the village he came from?

No. He wouldn't let that happen again.

_A young Jokey smurf sat under the willow tree where his village was located. He poked the reeds of a near by creek with his fishing rod.._

He invented all sorts of things, but nobody would listen. All because of his mom, if she hadn't left the village looking for a new love, leaving his father and him behind. His father didn't acknowledge he even had a son. Apparently, Jokey, or _Smurfling__ as all smurf children were named (before they found a calling to be called by) had the same aqua color as his mother and it reminded his father of her. He didn't like her anymore.. in fact he hated her. So it should suffice that he should hate his son. Young Jokey looked up suddenly as a lean, dark blue smurf came up the coast._

"Dad!" Jokey smiled, he ran up into his father's line of passage on the beach. "Look I made a-" His father walked right around him silently, getting his feet wet in the creek as he went. "Fishing Pole..." Jokey finished lamely as he watched his father's form disappear. Sighing, Jokey walked back to the log he had been sitting on and began to think.

How could he get his father to notice him? Talk to him?

Any attention was wanted.

An idea inched into his idea brain at the last thought.. Jokey smiled.

"Perfect."

___________

For the following weeks, the smurf village was plagued with pranks, fake spiders, snares, whoopee cushions, you name it. Jokey waited in excitement, but no matter what prank he pulled, no matter who he pranked, no matter how many complaints or threats his father got, he still refused the idea of having conceived a smurfling. Jokey was at wits end. He did have one last prank.. and two last prankies_.. He'd have to do it right in order for it to work...._

His father and Mama Smurf wouldn't know what hit em!

(Yes, Mama Smurfette. She dose everything a Papa Smurf would.. but Young Jokey's_ Mama Smurf is a little evil..)_

_________________

Jokey Smurf watched as Mama Smurf and his father entered a hut down the road. They didn't notice his little prank on the snack cart that entered the hut as well. Jokey smirked, he'd finally get some attention around here! He waited a few more moments till...

Ka-Booom_!_

Young Jokey watched the windows turn grey with smoke and the doors burst open as his father ran out with Mama Smurf hot on his heels. A doctor ran into the hut and helped a slightly hurt chef outside. The street was littered with smurfs. Some glaring in his direction. When Jokey's father started to make his way in Jokey's_ direction the crowd dispersed back to their chores. Jokey began to smile as his father got even closer, exploded box in hand. Young Jokey shut his eyes and his smile grew. Any second now his father would yell at him!_

Seconds later... nothing happened..

Jokey opened his eyes and looked around. His father had gone straight past him, again...

_______________________

Maybe if I up the explosion..

Jokey was back at the drawing board , or his desk in his room, think up plans to another attention snatching plan.

He scowled at that idea.. He didn't want to kill any smurf.. Suddenly a small, slightly burnt, yellow box was slammed down on his desk..

Jokey looked up to see a blue fist slam into his face pushing him off the chair he had been sitting on. He hit the floor and tumbled back into the wall. Jokey looked up just in time to see his father exit the room. Jokey sat on the floor for a second before a large smile formed on his face.

"It worked!!" Jokey cheered. He jumped up and felt something hard under his foot. Looking down and moving over slightly, he found a small tooth, Jokey prodded around in his mouth to find a space where his front tooth should have been. "Oh well.." Jokey shrugged as he pick the tooth up.

"Just a baby tooth." Jokey held his tooth and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I wonder how much attention I can get!"

______________________________________

All over the village Jokey's boxes could be found. Under bushes, near walkways, close to the Sumrfle-berries. Jokey had filled every know area in the village, even Mama Smurf was not left unpranked. Jokey chuckled as he placed another prank in some unlucky Smurf's

_mail box._

Jokey had indeed gotten attention he wanted from his father. He grinned through bruises, he laughed through cuts, and he even joked about the scars he'd get. Though most of these would disappear in the weeks to come, Jokey manged to keep the attention coming. Something about the exploding box prank sent his father over the edge and even though Jokey didn't know what it was he was determined not to lose it.

Another thing Jokey wished to keep was the box that had first caught his father eye. He still had it on his desk, only repaired of course. Jokey in fact was at his desk now, working on a way to improve his box scheme when two large Smurfs broke the door to his room down. Jokey looked up from his work and stared at the splinters that had once been his door. He then sent a glare to the two intruding Smurfs.

"It was unlock." He frowned, but the two smurfs did not reply. The instead snatched him up and carried him from the house. "What in the name of Smurf is going on?" Jokey asked, he flailed around in an attempt to break free. " Let me go!" The strangers still did not reply. "You two need to work on your social smurf skill."

They ruffly tossed Jokey to the ground, they were outside of the village near the boarder of their land. Jokey pulled his head up out of the dirt, spitting up a rock he had accidentally gotten in his mouth. He notice as pair of stiletto heels tapping angrily at him. Looking up, slightly sheepishly, Jokey caught the glare of Mama Smurf..

He'd rather look at her shoes with that soul ripping looking in her eyes.

"H-hey Mama Smurf, _Wha__-Whats (gulp) up?" Jokey stuttered._

"Oh, nothing much." Mama said sourly. "Its just, well, those little pranks of yours have driven every smurf UP THE WALLS!"

Jokey blinked and wiped the spit of his face.

"Today is your trial." Mama frowned and looked to the Two large Smurfs. Jokey took the chance to look around, they were the only ones there. Something moved in a bush nearby but it was most likely an animal.

"What I do that needs a trial?" Jokey asked.

"Your disrespect for Smurf safety, endangering the life of a Smurf... on a few hundred different occasions.., planting explosives, harming a smurf, harassment, public displays of un-smurflike_ behavior, bullying, .... the list goes on." Mama Smurf frown, rolling up a large scroll of paper that, if full uncurled, would have been around six feet long. (With tiny smurf writing added into the it the outcome would be sixteen feet)_

"Wo_, boy.." Jokey mumbled, he wasn't liking where this was headed."I want a lawyer!"_

"Silly smurfling, there has been neither a Lawyer or Lawyette_ smurf in years." Mama frowned._

"Oh.." Jokey frowned. "Where your proof I did any of this?!?"

"Exhibit A." Mama held out her hand to one of the Smurfs that had brought him here and it returned holding Jokey's_ yellow box. "Is this yours?"_

"Uhhh_...."_

"If not, I suppose I could just throw it away." Mama smirked. Jokey jumped up.

"No!.., its mine" Jokey scowled. Mama tossed the box at him and the corner hit him above the eye. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"I also have seven hundred twenty six reports of you doing all these things. Photography Smurf caught some of it on Camra." Mama continued, ignoring his out burst. "So, Smurfs of the jury..Guilty or Innocent_ ?"_

The only two other smurfs gave a thumbs down.

"Guilty it is."Mama nodded.

"This is a jip_! I was framed ! I don't wanna go to Jail!!!" Jokey gasped..He froze when Mama began to laugh with an almost evil hint to it._

"Jail? Once again you misunderstand have no 'jail'. No, I have a much better plan for you." Mama smirked and knelt down to look him in the eye. "We can't have someone so.. unsmurfly_ roaming around and giving the rest of us a bad name now can we?"_

"So, whats you gonna do?" Jokey asked stood and picked up her staff that was planted in the earth not to far away. She walked back to him and examined_ the sharp crystal in the one side of her staff._

"Im going to execute_ you."She said calmly.._

Execute.. Jokey frowned, what did that mean again? It had the word cute in it so it couldn''t be that bad.. wait, doesn't execute_ mean ... kill?_

" (Gulp)" Was all Jokey could watched as a crystal shot down towards him, he held his box tighter to his small frame and braced for whatever happened.

Thunk!!

Jokey shook for a while longer before looking up. Between him and Mama Smurf was a middle aged smurf. Jokey goggled at him, not because he came out of nowhere, but because of his cloths. He'd never seen a smurf wearing_ red pants and hat before._

"Who are you?" Mama growled. She pulled her staff away ,the stranger_ also pulled back a stick he had used to deflect the staffs blow._

"I am Papa Smurf. and you are?" Papa Smurf frowned back.

"None of your Smurfing business_! Now out of the way!" Mama Smurf snarled, she swung her staff at him but he moved out of range, keeping Jokey behind him._

"I suspect you are the Mama Smurf of this village, or so I heard this Smurfling_ say." Papa said, he glared at Mama crossly. "Do you know rule 5 of the Smurf-village Parent law?"_

"Who cares about the SVP rules! " Mama sneered "That thing-"

"This Smurfling." Papa corrected, he crossly took a step forward. " Rule five of the SVP, all Smurflings are to feel safe and secure_ in their villages and you do everything in your power to keep it so."_

"Oh, this isn't a Smurfling_! Its a Monster!" Mama shouted._

"Another thing!" Papa said, ignoring her last comment. "All those things you condemned him for sound like harmless pranking_. Save the explosive one....Also where did all these bruises on him come from?"_

" Don't stick your nose where it isn't wanted!" Mama screamed,she ran forward, slashing her staff around wildly. Papa stepped forward and whisked Mama off her feet with one swing of his stick. She looked sourly up at him from the two large Smurfs that had brought Jokey here in the first place began to make their way towards Papa, but Mama held her hand up to stop them.

"You want to save him so badly, keep him!" She said coldly, her eyes held an even cooler chilling scooted abit_ more behind Papa Smurf when her eye set on him. "But if I ever see him around here again,I will kill him!!"_

She stood up quickly and turned to the large Smurfs. "Lets get back and tell the others the good news." She spoke and shewed them back home. Their home...

Wasn't his anymore...

"Hm." Papa scowled as he watched Mama Smurf make her way back to her village. As soon as she disappeared_ Papa looked down on the tiny Jokey Smurf. "Are you alright?_

"Ya.." Jokey mumbled, he fumbled the box around in his hands. Looking back at the older smurf Jokey tried his best at a smile. "T-thank you."

"Think nothing of it." Papa smiled, he patted Jokey's_ head lightly. "Well, we best start walking."_

"Huh?" Jokey paused. "You mean... you want me to come?"

"Of course.I can't just leave you out here. " Papa smiled "My- Our village is a little small. All we have at the moment is four other smurflings and myself. Not counting yourself of course." Papa nodded "We do have quiet a walk in front_ of us. I hope Grandpa Smurf can handle things there. "_

Jokey slowly began to follow Papa Smurf as scuttled into the forest, Jokey looked back in the direction_ of his old village._

Jokey sighed. "Bye, Dad...." He tucked the yellow box under his arm and ran after the red clothed smurf.

Jokey groaned and rolled over on his bed, those memories only brought back bitter pain, something that just mounted on the pain Claumy's words had brought. He hardly thought about his father anymore, or Mama Smurf..

Did he have any friends at all?

Jokey jerked up suddenly. He did have a smurfetteling back at his old village. She had been there even when the bomb had been past out.. In fact that's how they met..

All he could recall was hanging out with a frumpy, hazel haired Smurfetteling when he was little.. They had begun to hang out when he had personally handed her a bomb box, she had it blow up in her face and she thought the box was 'cool' . She even asked how it was made. Jokey had happily shown her and while her family hadn't really liked him, they never disapproved. He could remember them hanging out at they're secret Lily pad, secret hand shakes, and the quick get aways they had made when they pranked her older brother. He hadn't seen her for years...

Jokey sighed and lay back down on his bed. He jumped when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it." Jokey asked blandly.

"It me Jokey!" Papa Smurf said through the door. "And some other Smurfs." Papa Smurf had finished his sentence in the 'Im very angry and disappointed in you' voice. Jokey pulled himself off the bed and opened the door. There stood a slightly cross Papa Smurf , along with Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty, and Handy. Before Jokey could ask what they wanted Clumsy threw himself at Jokey's feet.

"Jokey! Im sorry! It was r-really unsmurfly of me to say all that!! I didn't mean it! When your not pranken smurfs your an okay guy!!! Please Forgive me! Please! Please!-" Jokey stared with slight shock down at the klutzy smurf clinging to his pants. He could feel Clumsy shaking him back and forth lightly. "Please!! Pleeeease!"

"Uh... o..k?" Jokey said, still in slight shock. Clumsy was almost blinding when he beamed up Jokey.

"Oh Thank you Jokey!! H-Here I even brought you your box!!!" Clumsy thrusted the yellow, burnt box at him.. Jokey took it light in his hands and looked it over. There was no additional damage. Well, other then the bomb that had gone off inside it damage..

"Brainy?" Papa said expectantly. Brainy looked at Papa witheringly and stepped forward.

" Im sorry I asked why Papa Smurf even keeps you here...... It was .. jerkish..." Brainy mumbled adjusting his glasses. Jokey was even more surprised at this, Brainy never emitted to his jerkiness. Not since he came to the village at least...

"S'ok..." Jokey muttered quickly. They both cleary embarrassed at doing this in front of a crowd.

"Well now that's done with, Clumsy get back your chores, all of you. Oh and I'll talk to you two (Papa Pointed to Clumsy and Brainy) later for punishment." Papa frowned.

"Yes Papa Smurf." They said in choirs, Clumsy slight more enthusiastic then Brainy. Papa smurf watched them leave before turning to Jokey.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Jokey sighed lightly, he couldn't lie to Papa Smurf.

"Not to good, but I'll get over it.." Jokey said, he balanced the yellow box in one hand.

"If you say so." Papa sighed. " We never really talked about what happened back in your old village."

"Nothing happened." Jokey said ernessly. Papa cocked an eye brow but said nothing more about it.

"Alright.. If your sure.. Im off to see Greedy if you need anything.." He said and made his way down the walk way.

Jokey shut the door quietly, he looked the box over again, this time not looking for imperfection. He saddly found the writing on the base of the box.

To My little Smurfling

Happy Birthday!!

Love Mommy and Daddy

"Nothing happened...." Jokey murmered to himself quietly. "It couldn't have.. because I was nothing back then..."

FIN!!!!!

Yes! Jokey plays his little pranks for a few reasons!

1) Attention he never got as a kid.

2) He dosen't know how to make friends any other way, because the only firend he made by himself was by blowing her face off.

Another thing I wanted to bring up was that Jokey dose care if his bombs hurt others. I hinted that at one point. Also I hinted that Jokey is very smart at inventing and improving his bombs. And lastly I wanted to give his fav prank (The Bomb box or The Boom Box) a special meaning.

I invented the term SVP because I believe that every Smurf village has a Mama or Papa in charge. I also believe that all the children arn't named till preteen-dome. They are all called Smurflings or smurfettelings.

Thanks 4 reading, give me some advice, crit if you want, give me a rating!! But no flamez please.


End file.
